<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Found Pet by TreeOfTime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052474">A Found Pet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeOfTime/pseuds/TreeOfTime'>TreeOfTime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, Is a teenager full of trouble, Krayt Dragons (Star Wars), Luke gets a pet, Luke raised by Vader, Obi-Wan is laughing at him from across the galaxy, Vader is questioning his sanity, this is just for fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeOfTime/pseuds/TreeOfTime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darth Vader hadn't anticipated that Luke was going to find trouble, but he did and it was called Sandy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Skywalker &amp; Darth Vader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm part of a SW Writers group on discord, and we decided to joke about Luke finding a Krayt Dragon as a pet, it went from bad to worse as we fed into the idea and thus, instead of doing a project due today, I wrote this at 2 am... You can find the artwork inspiration here:<br/>1. https://scuddington.tumblr.com/post/616407507552944128/day-7-wildlife-now-i-know-what-youre-gonna<br/>2. https://scuddington.tumblr.com/post/617430710901407744/so-in-the-wildlife-drawing-i-did-luke-had-a</p>
<p>This is for Scuddington of Tumblr, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet, Slayer and Hunter of Jedi, and the Chosen One, should have known better then to let Luke Skywalker wander off once they landed and departed off the ship. Luke had gotten agitated and antsy without having anything to do and nearly chewed Vader’s audio receptors off with his idle chatter. It had driven Vader to let him out of his sight with the promise to explore the base <i>within reason</i> and that was his mistake. And Vader didn’t make <i>mistakes</i>.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
After Piett had updated him on the current issue of the planet, Vader looked up to see no son of his in sight. Casting out the Force, Vader found him not far off from the base, exploring the dunes of sand and having delightful fun. It meant trouble.<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
When Vader tested to see if there was danger, the Force was instead reassuring to him. Darth Vader had hesitated briefly on just dragging him back or demanding through their bond that Luke return. Instead another officer had distracted him long enough for Luke to return on his own.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
He wasn’t alone when he returned.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“Dad! Look what I found!” The twelve-year-old cried from behind him, partially out of breath, Vader in a deep discussion with his officers, didn’t glance over his shoulder as he was concentrating on possible rebel movements on another part of the planet. The last time Luke showed him something he found; it was nothing more then a crystal that apparently changed color with a person’s mood. Sidious hadn’t appreciated Vader’s distraction because of a <i>rock</i>.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“I will look later, Luke. Head back to the ship, we are about to return to the Executor.” Vader replied distractedly, the only thing that made him pause was Piett’s expression and the officers quickly backing up. Usually Vader wouldn’t find that unusual but since they were already six feet away from him, as if that would protect them from his ire, but they weren’t looking at him. <i>At Luke.</i><br/>
</p><p><br/>
That’s when he sensed the presence behind him that wasn’t Luke’s but with him. The hissing and snapping of jaws also reached his ears, making him twist around to see what Luke found so happily with a big grin on his face. His finding was currently being held like a big pet in Luke’s arm, clawing at the air with its long tongue hanging out, and seemingly enjoying the fact it was being held and nearly the size of his son.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<i>A young Krayt Dragon.</i><br/>
</p><p><br/>
<i>Where in the sithspawn did he find a Krayt Dragon?!</i><br/>
</p><p><br/>
“Isn’t he great?!” Luke crowed, grinning at Vader then at his finding with delight. When Vader didn’t respond, too stunned to even utter a noise of horror, Luke seemed to get the hint this wasn’t, in fact, <i>great</i>. “Now, I know what you’re gonna say, but hear me out!” Luke pleaded, struggling to keep a grip on the monster that was now wiggling to escape.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“Hear you out?” Vader echoed, not bothering to look behind him to see that Piett and his officers were quietly slipping away to let father and son… converse. Vader quietly looked up at the sky and pondered his sanity for a brief inhalation of oxygen before looking back at Luke to find he had set down the terror. Which was now wrapping around his legs, leaving Luke to put his hands on his hips with a wide grin.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“Yeah! He’s fantastic, Dad!” Luke excitedly jabbered, leaving Vader to grip his belt to restrain himself from killing someone. Patience, patience was key in parenthood. “I saw him in the dunes, and he came right up to me! Not even afraid of me!” That’s because Krayt Dragons had no predator, they were <i>the</i> predator. “I felt he had a bit of the Force with him too!” Oh no. “I think he and I have a special bond. I can sense his happiness and he wants to be with me!” <i>Oh no.</i> “He started following me back and got a little tired, so I carried him the rest of the way!” Obi-Wan was laughing at him, somewhere, in this large galaxy and enjoying the fact that his son was him, in too many ways. “Please, Dad! In the Force he’s telling me he wants to be with me, I love him, and I’ve decided to name him Sunny!” Luke then proceeded to use his big blue eyes on the Sith Lord that terrorized the galaxy and killed without hesitation.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
Vader remained quiet and turned his attention of the Krayt Dragon that was curled around his son’s legs, its tail wrapped up to his right knee. Its dark eyes meeting his own from where it lay, challenging. Vader reached by the Force towards its mind and found contentment, happiness, protectiveness, maternal instinct towards its hatchling… Wait. Maternal instinct?<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“Its female.” Vader intoned quietly, making Luke pause his casual reaching to pet its head.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“Oh.” Luke paused, mulling that over before snapping his fingers. “Then her name is Sandy!” The Krayt seemed to agree with her new name, because she crooned from where she lay. Vader could only sputter, a burst of static coming from his vocoder.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“Sandy?!” Vader snapped and Luke grinned, delighted that Vader seemed to agree. Which he did not!<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“Yeah! Please Dad! Please!” Luke clasped his hands together, pleading.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“Father.” Vader muttered in correction, staring at the black eyes that had yet to blink as it stared back at him. Continuing his search within its mind, Vader could sense its maternal instinct was limited since it was a hatchling itself, only understanding it was important to protect the hatchling that was bonded with it. Oh sithspawn. Luke had formed a <i>bond</i> with the apex predator. And the apex predator was completely content with it, if not encouraging it as he stood there staring down at it.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“Yes, yes, Father.” Luke corrected almost insolently as the Sith and the Krayt remained in a staring contest. “But can I keep her?!”<br/>
</p><p><br/>
Vader wasn’t sure what to do. The Force wasn’t helping, his crew certainly wasn’t going to help in this, not that he needed them to, and Sidious would probably want to dissect it for a Sith experiment. That wasn’t a good idea.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
If Vader left the predator behind, it would cause Luke immense pain from the separation and the rare creature could possibly die without the bond now formed between them. Or, he could take it with them… and do what with it?!<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“Luke…” Vader started slowly, considering his words, “Do you know what she is?” Luke paused in his praises towards his newfound pet to look at him.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“No, why does it matter?” Luke replied, making Vader wonder how Luke had survived on Tatooine without knowing what seeing a Krayt Dragon. Of course, Krayt Dragons were extinct on Tatooine if he recalled.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“Your pet…” Vader began, pausing only to look down at it to see her baring her large fangs at him, “Sandy,” he corrected, the mouth closed, “is a dangerous predator that will grow, very very large.” Vader tried to broach this carefully, unsure how to tell his son a firm no. Even at this age, <i>Sandy</i> could cause serious harm to everyone on the base and be incredibly destructive if separated from Luke.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“Where will she live? How will you feed her?” Vader questioned, trying to make Luke see reason without him having to tell him straight out a firm no.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“Aren’t you the Supreme Commander?” Luke questioned, being genuine in his question,<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“So, you’re basically second in command of the galaxy.”<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“…yes.”<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“So, aren’t you technically the second most richest man in the galaxy?”<br/>
</p><p><br/>
Kriffing hell. He had a point that Vader couldn’t argue with.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“Yes, Luke, but-“<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“So can’t we choose from anywhere to have a home large enough for her?” Luke asked, tilting his head at him, stunning his father. Padme would have been proud. Kriff. “Besides, wouldn’t it be a good idea that I have some sort of protection? Since I’ve only just started training with the Force and humans can be manipulated or bribed, wouldn’t she be great protection and companionship when you have to leave me for months at a time?” Obi-Wan was definitely laughing at him. “I get lonely without you.” Luke looked down at that, the Force singing with his sadness that it made Vader’s throat feel tight with guilt. Automatically… Sandy, curled around Luke tighter, protective and comforting, as if confirming his point when it crooned at his son, making his only child smile in happiness and scratching behind one of its beginning to form horns. Vader sighed, but it only came out in static.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“If you want this so badly, Luke, you will feed her, take care of her, do all that she needs for her health, and, she will be completely your responsibility. In everything she does, she does with your permission.” Instantly Luke beamed up at him, nearly bubbling in screaming delight, if he wasn’t tangled in a Krayt Dragon, he was pretty sure Luke would have tackled him in a hug.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“Thank you, Da-“ A Force glare made him quickly correct his words, “Father. I will take full responsibility for her!” Vader wasn’t sure that would last long.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“I mean it, Luke. If she destroys anything or harms anyone, you will pay the price.” Luke looked down at his newfound pet, it merely purred in reassurance and he grinned up at Vader.<br/>
</p><p><br/>
“Don’t worry, Father. I won’t let it happen.”<br/>
</p><p><br/>
That promise never lasted long. Never. Vader knew from experience. Obi-Wan was laughing somewhere in the galaxy. He was sure of it.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Took me long enough to finish this, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke surprisingly kept his promise, he fed and cared for Sandy on the Executor, and Sandy seemed content at his side. While the two of them got closer with their bond and Luke was able to communicate through that said bond Darth Vader realized quickly, he made a mistake. A major mistake on allowing a now sudden responsible Luke to keep a Krayt Dragon that decided it had absorbed his trouble making, and the attraction for it. And, just because Sandy could communicate with Luke, did not mean she respected his commands.</p><p>In the past two months alone, Vader had considered over a hundred times of throwing the creature into an airlock and jettisoning it, not just for his own sanity but for his crew as well. The only reason he didn’t was because Luke would never forgive him, though, Vader reasoned in his mind, he could get Luke a Loth cat instead. A Krayt Dragon and a Loth cat were similar, yes?</p><p>He couldn’t even list all the problems she had caused in those two months. In the first week alone, he had already considered asking the Emperor for a new planet, or a system, only his pride had stopped him from doing the hologram call. The second week had convinced him to do it, Sidious had thought it amusing when Vader had simply explained his son needed expanded growth from a hellfire planet, Mustafar, and a planet that was completely water, Nur. Through research, Vader found a planet called Tarsa in the Mid Rim, Luke had seemed excited with a planet lush in forestry and it wasn’t populated, so Tarsa it was.</p><p>Darth Vader sent architects, builders, researchers, and everything else needed to begin a new castle, and was immediately told that there were huge Alessian terror moths interrupting the process. Apparently, the only way for them to stop was to put up more lights to distract the creatures, Vader hadn’t been amused but Luke had found it funny. Laughing hard enough to fall off the couch in their quarters with Sandy letting out a screech at nearly being flattened by a hysterical Luke. Vader hadn’t brought it up since. He had quietly returned a response, telling the soldiers to kill as many of the pests as possible before putting up the lights. He would rather not get yelled at by his son for making <i>another</i> species go extinct because of Luke teasing him. He also didn’t want to be attacked by a moth in front of anyone, especially his son, in the near future. Luke would never let him live it down. </p><p>The designers decided to place it upon a large mountain with a natural water system within the mountain, so the water was pure and cold because of the heat of the planet. The designers decided to go for a natural feel for the castle, apparently speaking to Luke over <i>him</i> about designs. That was why when he received the daily report on its production, he had nearly lost the ability to breathe at the massive bills for its creation. First it had been a few million credits now it was in eight digits and <i>climbing</i>. The fight that occurred after Vader showed the bill and the updates to design to Luke had led to a disagreement that Darth Vader still fumed about, especially since his son outdid him and prepared to win the argument. </p><p>His son wasn’t his son but his wife’s son.</p><p>Luke in the time of those two excruciating months had taught Sandy <i>tricks</i>, fetch (Sandy liked expensive chair legs to be thrown after she shredded their furniture the first week before moving to durasteel poles), sit (with a dramatic hiss), lay down (only when she was tired or in the mood), and Luke was currently working on play dead and turning in circles with bits of fresh meat from the kitchens. The crew was supposed to be on ration food, not gourmets. They could thank Sandy for their new expensive meals. She was a bottomless pit for fresh raw meat from the reserves and the royal animals used for when Sidious came to visit the Executor. Livestock wasn’t cheap and made Vader loathe to admit he was grateful for being the second richest man in the galaxy. The worst part was that Sandy enjoyed hunting the livestock, driving Naboo geese down the halls and making officers and soldiers scramble to try to save the creatures from being snacked on. Luke had to apologize to the chefs, who apparently were furious such an expensive creature was wasted on an animal such as Sandy.</p><p>Luke still had troublemaking capabilities, but he was considerably better when having to care for a pet. Sandy was the problem and Luke was trying to clean up after her. Vader rather missed Luke’s ability to get into trouble, at least he could reason with him.</p><p>Sandy had decided that chasing officers who were afraid of her was a favorite pass time but also tripping them on the bridge, now she was banned from it and thus, so was Luke. Much to his dismay. Officer Tyron hadn’t been paying attention while reading a datapad, Sandy had noticed and quietly moved next to him while he stood on the edge of the pit of the bridge, wrapped her tail around him and jerked. All Vader heard was a crunch then a scream of pain, his arm and elbow broken from the fall into the pit. Luke had escorted him to the medbay himself, repeating apologies while Officer Tyron had been terrified of Vader’s ire and stuttering that it was fine. Officer Tyron was now terrified of her and she took delight in sitting next to him whenever he was in the room. Just staring at him.</p><p>Officer Predita had done something similar except instead of ignoring her, had been respectful in her space and even earned the ability to do a chin scratch. In return, Sandy had sunk her sharp fangs into his leather boot calf. Officer Predita had started screaming but by sheer will clamped his jaw shut when Vader merely looked over. Predita turned beat red from strain, screaming in his throat while Luke stuttered apologies as he managed to pry her lose. He still had a limp from the bite and now was missing a toe from what Vader heard from the gossiping aides where Sandy had bitten his boot the next time she saw him. That had led him to the banning Sandy and Luke from the bridge.</p><p>The abomination also had a penchant for eating anything with a crunch or satisfying sounds when broken, including his and Luke’s datapads filled with reports and homework. Now they had to put them on high level shelves in their quarters because of her growth spurts. Soon, they wouldn’t be safe anywhere. He had lost too much valuable information because the damn creature liked to chew and teethe on reports and aides. </p><p>While Luke seemed rather okay with the fact his homework was destroyed, but he wasn’t too happy when Sandy could reach his model ships. He <i>had</i> a considerable collection, once she was tall enough on her hind legs in the span of three weeks. Vader had come back to their quarters to Luke screaming about his Jedi Fighter being eaten. Vader had considered it not a major loss though Luke mourned his rare collectible item Piett had given him. Piett was already on the hunt for another.</p><p>Vader deemed it not a necessary research option for Piett and the man had remained busy since he promised Luke. </p><p>Another problem Vader had discovered? Krayt Dragons grow <i>fast</i>. While Sandy had once on all fours reached Luke’s knee, in the span of two months she reached above his hip and when she reared up on her hind legs, she towered over Luke. Something she deemed fun to do was driving Luke to the ground and pinning him with her weight. Luke thought it was fantastic and fun to wrestle with her. Vader had walked in on Sandy and Luke rolling around on the ground, hissing and laughter filling the room until Sandy pinned him and they both looked up to find Vader looming over them. In the span of them tussling on the floor like vermin, Sandy had learned if she didn’t want Luke to wander far, she could grab him by the shirt and drag him back. While she was gentle, it had startled Vader to find Luke cursing and yelping as the damn creature dragged him back into his bedroom. When Vader had tried to intervene, Sandy had dropped Luke, stepped over him and hissed at Vader protectively. </p><p>Apparently, Luke was her child and he had wandered from the nest. The Force and a studier of Krayt Dragons explained the behavior to him near the end of Vader’s sanity. Vader <i>loathed</i> the fact he had to find some obscure Krayt Dragon researcher to explain its behavior then explain to the researcher, who was delighted in this information. The researcher had begun to ask irritating questions on how they acquired such a lovely specimen, the only thing that saved the man’s life was Luke who intercepted Vader from strangled him through the call. Piett was now screening calls from the persistent man and deflecting to keep Vader’s mood optimum.</p><p>Luke, thankfully, had managed to knock off the dragging him back to the nest but it happened a couple of times at the end of the second month, enough to destroy several shirts and embarrass Luke in front of multiple officers who thought he was being dragged away to be eaten. Luke had to explain, while fighting Sandy, that he was fine, and Sandy was just being protective. It didn’t help that she bit one of the stormtroopers for trying to help Luke get away from being snacked on. </p><p>At this point, at the end of the two months, everyone on the Executor knew about Sandy and stories that even Vader hadn’t known about. One of them being Predita’s missing toe until he overheard it. That conversation had not gone well with Luke as he demanded an explanation on why one of his officers was now missing a <i>toe</i>. Luke had apparently done well keeping it hush and under wraps until then and included more bribery then necessary to keep witnesses quiet. Even Piett had been there and had <i>helped</i> his son with the cover up. It reminded him too much of another life and a certain master who came upon him and his padawan covering up their mistakes and pranks horribly only to receive a severe scolding. It had raised his anger and caused them to fight until Sandy had gotten involved. She had reared onto her hind legs and snarled at him. <i>Darth Vader</i> had gotten snarled at by a dumb predator who had no idea how close it had been strangled with the Force or eviscerated. Only Luke pleading with both had stopped the creature of being shredded. To say Vader was relieved to be informed his latest castle had been completed had tempered his anger and the excitement to dump the creature there and never see it again.</p><p>Darth Vader was sure that the threats he had placed upon the builder’s heads hadn’t hastened the building. Not at all.</p><p>Though before they could officially move in, Vader preferred to walk through it to find it satisfactory for his needs. Which, did <i>not</i> include getting rid of that stupid beast as soon as possible and leaving him in perfect peace and quiet while Luke tried to figure out how to handle the apex predator.</p><p>Vader was secretly thrilled at the at the landing pad built and the large bay made specifically for his collection of speeders and ships. He knew Luke would enjoy them as well. If Luke was going to have his heated pool, Vader was going to have his own enjoyments when dealing with <i>Sandy</i>.</p><p>That is why they were there currently, standing on said landing pad while Vader took enjoyment out of it while Luke and Sandy chased each other back and forth on said landing pad. Apparently, the creature learned the game Tag and she was quite good at it, since she could outrun Luke with a single leap. Force help his officers who tried to flee from her.</p><p>The sudden sound of ripping metal brought Vader back to the moment, nearly stumbling back in horror as he spotted Sandy standing on top of a TIE Fighter, ripping the outer covering off it like it was skin. The pilot inside the landed TIE Fighter was currently screaming certainly added to the image.</p><p>Force take him now, he’d prefer Obi-Wan Kenobi than be <i>here</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>